To those who live in glass houses
by browneyes730
Summary: Joey trying to play a prank on Kaiba and the prank turning backwards on him. A drunk Téa speaks weird nonsense.  Non Yaoi.


To **Anshu**, who bullied me- or strongly suggested- that I post this story. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p>At a duelist's convention, people mingled here and there.<p>

A blond boy cackled away in remembrance of his awesome stunt. Oh, the beauty of the perfect plan!

"That'll teach da rich boy! Ain't no one messes with Joey Wheeler, no more!"

Joey smirked as he saw Seto standing in a far corner, loner as usual and drinking quietly.

Few minutes ago, to 'teach' the money bags a lesson, he had spiked his punch.

Téa hiccupped loudly. Placing an arm over his shoulder, she leaned forward. And Joey raised a suspicious brow. "You kay, Téa?"

Her answer was un-lady like snort followed by a deep rumbling hiccup.

He slapped a hand to his forehead. "Hell! But I... but you? But how...?"

Yup, that's right. Spiked punch aimed at Kaiba and ended up with Téa. Boy was he in trouble!

As if he had heard Joey's thoughts, the very sober CEO approached the table.

"Shame on you, Wheeler. Molesting unsuspecting girls now, are we?" Eyebrow raised and smirking, Kaiba shook his head in mock disappointment.

_Oh, crap!_

Joey tried very hard not to jump Kaiba right then and there. This wasn't the time or place for a fight. But he would enjoy wiping the smirk of his face. First calling him a dog and then aiming the spiked punch at Téa. Téa! She had nothing to do with this! And as soon as she became sober she would beat his guts out and then Kaiba's too.

Blood would be spilled. Téa, his caring friend would have no consideration for him. His precious parts, loved by both him and Mai, would be ruined. Ruined! The tragedy!

Hmm, maybe Kaiba could get badly bruised too. An idea began forming in his head…

Joey shook his head and gave his most intense glare. "Keep walking, Kaiba. Just... keep walking."

"Those who live in glass houses; mutt... shouldn't throw stones at others."

Joey growled… like the dog that Kaiba had just called him. Not the best idea at the moment. He was doing justice to his nickname… mutt… the idea made him growl even more.

Téa, as drunk as she was, wanted to be part of this conversation. She didn't know what they were talking about but she sure did know that Kaiba was being mean. Joey could not afford a glass house and she made it her job to remind him of that. It was only fair of her to defend her friend.

Téa slurred something incomprehensible. Both Kaiba and Joey looked at her.

Her blurry vision focused on Kaiba.

"That's very mean of you, Seto. Joey can't afford a glass house. So, if he can't afford a glass house, he doesn't have a glass house and if he throws stone, or not… it doesn't matter. He will still get hit, glass or not."

Huh?

Joey fought the urge to slap his forehead... again. What his friend had said made no sense at all.

Kaiba only smirked in response.

A moment of silence and then Kaiba spoke. "Your drunk friend makes sense, Wheeler."

"It doesn't matter, money bags. Who lives in glass houses anyway? They're easily breakable and very transparent. You can't have much of a sex life that way. And Mai and me, well we have plenty. "

Kaiba was disgusted to say the least. Leave it to the mutt to talk about his sex life.

"You are as confused as a lost puppy, Wheeler. You tried to get me drunk on spiked punch and your friend ended up being the drunk one. You do realize she might kill you when she is finally sober?"

Both guys looked at the drunk girl. She looked innocent and carefree right now. But they both knew, it would be hell once she sobered up.

"You better run for your life, money bags."

"Speak for yourself, mutt."

In truth, they were both scared of what her sober self would become tomorrow. And they made sure that they would stay clear from her path of vision. After all, you could never play it too safe.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I need all the help I can get.<p> 


End file.
